A Blissful Fortnight
by Raven Pegasus
Summary: Raven Pegasus has fallen for the Potions Master. An accident sends her and her sister 20 years into the past. If she can win over Severus Snape the boy, will Professor Snape the man admit to his true feelings when she returns to her own time?
1. Prologue

Introduction:

Raven Pegasus has always been fond of her potions tutor, and after not getting to see him for the past two years, she was thrilled to learn she would be attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where is his Potions Professor. Imagine her surprise when she finds she has fallen in love with the man! And she's seen it in his eyes, despite his stubborness, he loves her too. Will an unschedule trip back in time let Raven win over the younger boy, so the man will love her in her own time?

Authors Note:  
I want to give credit where credit is due. My darling sister Raya Lupin (known as: Malfoy's x Mistress around here) is the heart and soul of this idea. It was orginally part of her plot in roleplay and she was nice enough to bring me along for the ride (Hey any chance to get close to Severus, have to take it laughs). We both loved our time in the past, and since hinting at it in my previous fanfic of The Choice, I thought I'd expand on that bit of time. So, a big Thank you to my sis, who is a wonderful writer in her own right, and proof that the bond of the heart is a stronger bond than that of blood.

Prolog:

Raven Pegasus spent the first eleven years of her life in a Muggle orphanage. Shortly after her eleventh birthday, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Minerva McGongall agreed to take her up as their shared foster child. Raven didn't want a free-ride and insisted on earning the money she would need for her schooling. In the meantime, she was kept up to date with her peers by being tutored over the summer by various professors from Hogwarts. Raven was always fond of her potions tutor, and was overjoyed when she learned this would be the year she attened Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Apon arriving at Hogwarts for what would be her sixth year, Raven was sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay of her foster mother, who had hoped she would be in Gryffindor. But much to her own delight, as she knew Professor Severus Snape would be her head of house. What came to a surprise to the girl is how she was finding herself feeling twords the Potions Master. She knew full-well the kind of teacher he was, strict, callous, and a bit on the caustic side at times. He was there to be a teacher, not a friend to the students. But over her summers at Hogwarts, she had also seen another side of the man, a side that many could never believe imagainable.

After trying several times to deny her feeling to herself, she decided to accept them, come what may, but expecting nothing. Nothing until the day, when caught off-gaurd by something the girl had done, she had seem something in those dark eyes, something Raven new very well to be love. Still the stubborn man that he is, Severus Snape, Hogwart's Professor refused to admit such things. Yet Raven, knowing better, started a pursuit to end all pursuits, pulling out the stops every chance she got.

Valentine's day offered up yet another of Raven's 'antics' (Showing up on the Quidditch Pitch, dressed as a Cheerleader for Slytherin...After all, he had told her she needed to show more 'House Spirit'). He denied her the detention she had been so longing for, yet she showed up anyway. And following some 'ill-gotten' advice from an 'un-likely source' (Remus Lupin, amused by the whole situation, had told him 'Kiss the girl, As it was bound to drive anyone away from him.'). Raven knew that night she was right, yet all she heard was denial, and when he'd aloud himself even the slightest addmitance it was with the thoughts that, she was too young for him, and that he was a Professor, and her his student, so it was just wrong. Not swayed by his arguement, Raven continued her pursuit...and then it happened...She was offered a way to get to the boy and win him over...and in hopes...the man in the future as well.


	2. Ch1 Let's do the time poof

Raven had been in the hospital wing for a couple days when Madam Pomfrey had given her, her walking papers. She was on her way out when her best friend, who was more like a sister to her, met her at the door. "Hey, I'm going to Snape's classroom to brew a late homework assignment. Care to join me?"

A surge of nervousness shot through her, it was a disagreement with Professor Snape that led her to a mix up between a sleeping draught, and a feign death potion, that had landed her in the hospital wing. Raven had not spoken with the man since the first morning she had re-awakened. Heart winning out over head, Raven agreed to accompany Raya along. "Sure, let's go." With that, the two girls headed down to the dungeons.

The walk from the hosptial wing to the dungeons filled Raven's head with all kinds of thoughts, wondering if this was one of her brighter ideas, but her heart so longed to see the Potions Master, that anything that her head was telling her was lost. She bit her lip nervously as they stood outside the door, and Raya lifted her hand to knock. The knock echoed the hallways, and a moment later was answered in Professor Snape's cold tones, the same tones that always sent a chill throught the girl's body. "Enter." As the door opened, Snape, sitting at his desk turned to greet the newcomers. "Miss Lupin. Come...er...Miss Pegasus?" He was obviously surprised to see Raven there as well.

"I asked her to accompany me." Raya smirked as she went to work setting up the ingredients she would need for that evenings assignment.

"I see." He didn't seem very pleased. "Very well, please complete the assignment, so I can get back to work." He turned his attentions back to the papers on his desk. Raya set to work, while Raven wandered around the room...testing her limits, so to speak, with Professor Snape, who on occasion would glance up from his work to see what she was up to. After a bit the girl decided to check on Raya's progress, and took up a spot behind her friends shoulder. Raven glanced up to see Snape watching, most likely to make sure Raven wasn't trying to help Raya in any form. She smiled at him, causing him to once more return to the papers on his desk.

Raya, who had not been getting much sleep of late, did her best to ignore the goings on as she worked on the potion before her. Yawning, and wiping her eyes, she continued to work. In her moment of distracted attention, Raya picked up a wrong ingredient, and dropped it into the cauldron before her. A loud boom echoed throughout the potions room, Raven and Raya were tossed backwards by the blast, thrown against the wall.

Regaining their senses after a moment, the girls started to stir. "Bloody hell, what happened?" Raven inquired, with a cough, as she stood up, and dusted off her robes.

Raya shrugged, "Something's not right." They were in the potions room, but things were not as they were set before the explosion, and there was no sign of Professor Snape. Deciding to go find out what was up, the girls left the potions room behind, meeting unfamiliar faces in the hallways. They both looked at each other curiously as they paused before the board, Raya read one of the annoucments aloud. "Next Hogsmeade trip scheduled for April 17, 1977. What the bloody hell!"

_'1977...We're in the past?' _Raven thought, speaking one word. "Severus."

"Is that all you can think about at a time like this?" Raya exclaimed, "We could be lost from our time forever!"

"No, think about it...If we're in the past, then the Memory Potion must've had some side-effect when you added that wrong ingreidient. We're sort of living in Severus's past memories." Raven explained. "Make sense?" Although she wasn't as sure of herself as she was trying to sound.

Raya nodded, thinking it sounded as good as anything else at this point. "Okay, we need to find Dumbledore and explain the situation. Hopefully he and the current Potions Master can help us get back to our time." With that agreed, both girls made their way to where they knew the Headmaster's office to be.

Standing beside the gargoyle statue that gaurded the entrence to Dumbledore's office, the girl's stood there, and threw out the name of any sweets that came to mind. After about a dozen guesses on both their parts, the gargoyle moved, revealing the quickly rising stairway, the girls moved quickly and rode the spiral to the top. The door was already open, as if they were expected when the reached the Headmaster's office. Stepping in they found Professor Dumbledore seated behind his desk. Raven couldn't help but smile, seeing a slightly younger verison of her foster father seated before them. And as always, that look that said he already knew what was going on, when he really shouldn't. His next words confirmed as much. "I was expecting you my dears. Now please, tell me how you arrived." _'You will never cease to amaze me.'_ Raven thought.

After a few seconds, Raya began, Raven knew the look on the girl's face, she too was amazed at Dumbledore's 'knowing'. "Erm...okay, I was very sleepy when mixing a delicate potion. And well, it backfired, and we ended up twenty years in the past." She looked up at the man before her, still feeling a bit confused, "We're from the year 1997."

Raven added her thoughts on the matter as well. Dumbledore listened, and nodded thoughtfully. "That would make sense. I shall speak with Professor Slughorn, and we'll try to come up with a way to send you back. Until then, I suggest you pretend you're temporary transfer students, and you were placed in..." He looked carefully at the robes the girl's wore before continuing. "...Slytherin. What are your names?"

"Raven Pegasus."

"Raya Lupin."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed his all knowing look once more before he continued. "Ah, Remus Lupin is here, as a sixth year Gryffindor. I suggest you change your last name and come up with a cover story. If someone should ask, they might become suspicious."

"Raya Pegasus." Raya quickly offered up. "Raven's older sister." As it were, they were already sisters by heart...Now they would get to parade around as it in the past. With the decisions made, and cover story created, the girl's headed off to the Slytherin common room. Once out of range of anyone's hearing, Raya, who had been surpressing a laugh for a while now let it escape, earning a curious look from her 'sister'. "I'm older than my dad!" she said with a giggle, as in the time the girl's came from, Remus Lupin had adopted Raya Black, saving her from her abusive father Coleridge. Raven shook her head slightly, joining in the other girl's mirth, as they continued on their way.


	3. Ch2 Seeing Severus

Raya and Raven sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, talking back and forth. It was an adjustment being twenty years in the past, but at least they had each other. Raven had been in the middle of saying something, when she stopped short. "Raven?" Raya asked. "Raven are you still with me?" She waved her hand in front of the other girl's eyes.

"Raya." Raven whispered, eyes transfixed over the other girls shoulder. "It's professor Snape...I mean...It's Severus."

Raya followed Raven's gaze, a tall skinny boy with long black hair falling in his face had just entered the Great Hall. "Bloody hell Raven, I can't take you anywhere." Raya quipped.

Young Severus Snape took a seat at the very end of the Slytherin table, alone. He opened the thick tome her carried, and busied himself with reading. "Do you see that Raya?" Raven asked. "He's all alone. No friends to talk to." Raven looked back at Raya. "I know how he feels. That's how I was at the orphanage. It _hurts_." Raven continued, "You put up a cold uncaring facade to block it all out." She smiled sadly. "We really _aren't_ so diffrent." she let a sigh escape.

"So, why don't you go _talk_ to him?" Raya suggested.

Raven's eyes went wide. "I...I can't." She said, biting her lip and looking down at the end of the table.

"You're scared." Raya replied with a bit of amazement in her tone. "You who takes on the full grown Potions Master any chance she gets, is afraid of him as a boy." She was nearly in hysterics now.

"Bloody hell Raya." Raven hissed. "You're making a bloody scene."

"And I'll keep it up until you go and talk to him." Raya spat back.

Raven frowned. "Bloody hell." She pushed herself up from the table, glancing nervously between Snape and Raya. Raya shooed her along with a giggle._ 'Bloody hell, remind me to repay you for this later.' _Biting her lip once more, and fidgetting nervously, Raven took the tenative steps that would take her to the end of the Slytherin table, and the loan figure that sat there. Her insides twisted in knots, and it felt like she'd swallowed a hundred butterflies. Standing across from where Severus sat, her heart beat wildlu. Raya was right, thiw was foolish. Raven would happily take on Professor Snape without a second thought. Here, facing his younger self...She was _terrified_!

"Do you want something?" Instinctivly she closed her eyes, breathing in, letting his voice wrap around her.

"I..." She began, but faltered. "I..." She swallowed hard and bit into her lip once more.

"You what?" Young Severus asked impatinetly, then looked up at her. As his dark eyes reached blue onces, Raven could swear her heart wanted to explode.

"Can I..._May_ I, sit down?" She managed to finaly ask.

"Go ahead." Snape replied. "It's not like I can stop you." Raven smiled, taking a seat across from Severus. She glanced down twords Raya who mouthed 'Get on with it' then smirked at her.

Raven looked over at the book Severus had before him. "Advanced Potions, huh?" Her bad attempt at small talk.

"Yes." his one word answer. _'Gee, he hasn't changed much.'_ Raven couldn't help but think.

"I find potions intriging." Raven said after a moments silence. Again Snape's eyes looked up from the book to catch hers. "It requires so much more skill than foolish wand waving, and repeating some silly incantations." She added with a smile.

"So true." Severus replied, with the meerest hint of a smile trying to creep through.

Just then, the relative quiet of the Great Hall was interupted by the arrival of four boys. Two acting quite rowdy, one more subdued, and the fourth, seemingly barely more than a shadow of the first two. It wasn't hard to guess who they were, exspecailly with the Gryffindor lion on their robes. Raven shot a quick glance twords Raya, who from the look on her face, had seem them as well.

Severus frowned deeply as the four boys headed in their direction. He closed his book, and started to stand. "Why Snivellus, leaving so soon?" Snape almost cringed at the horrid nickname. "And who's this enchanting creature?" Raven felt herself cringe as the words 'enchanting' and 'creature' were put together.

She hadn't introduced herself, so Snape was at a loss for an answer. "My name is Raven." saying it more for Snape's benifit than the boy who has asked.

"Raven is it?" The boy leaned down, arms resting on the table. "Why don't you come play with the big boys, and let Snively get back to his chemisty set?"

Severus paled, Raven's heart ached for him. He started to move away from the table. "Not leaving already are you Snivellus?" The second boy spoke up...It was almost like looking at Harry, the resemblence was eerie.

"Severus, please don't go." Raven whispered. He looked at her with a bit of a shock, since he hadn't introduced himself to her either.

"Yes Severus, stay a little longer." The first boy again, standing back up. Snape looked as if he wanted to say something, but then got a defeated look and turned to leave.

The first boy made to follow, intent on more torture. Raven reached out, digging her nails into his forarm. "Sirius Black, you are a cruel arrogant arse." she hissed at him.

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. "Raven." Raya whispered in her ear. "I don't think this is the best idea."

Raven frowned, letting go of Sirius's arm, who took to rubbing the place where her nails had dug into it, an amused smirk playing on his lips. Raven turned to face Raya. "You are right of course." Once more she glanced over to the four boys, then back at Raya. "You almost sound like your dad." and then with a smirk, "too bad_ he _doesn't." With that the two girl's made their way from the Great Hall, leaving the Marauders behind.


	4. Ch3 A Proper Introduction

"How did you know my name?" Severus's voice came from behind where Raven was sitting in the Slytherin common room. The sound of his voice reached inside her, and touched her very soul._ 'I need a good explanation for knowing something I shouldn't have known.' _She bit her lip,trying to come up with something. "Well? I don't have all day."

Raven turned to look up at him, blinking her eyes, a coy smile playing on her lips. The reward for her efforts, a frown and a raised eyebrow. _'And why was I expecting this to work now, when it's never worked any other time?' _"About that..." Raven began, attempting to buy herself some time.

"Yes?" He asked expectantly, his ebon eyes looking down into her cobolt ones.

A thought came to her mind, as she took notice of the book tucked under his arm, and Raven smiled. "I make it my place to know about things I find interesting. And a boy who takes his potions book with him..." Reaching out she ran a finger along the edge of the tome. "...is someone I find, _very_ interesting indeed."

He seemed a bit unnerved by the action, but held his ground despite it. "Really?" He didn't seem very convinced. "Am I to surmise from that, as well as your statements earlier, you understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron..."

"Ever nuiance," Raven interupted, "from the shimmering fumes, to the delicate power the potions created themselves."

"Their ability to bewitch the mind." Severus continued, and he sat down at the table with the girl.

"And ensnare the senses." Raven added with a smile. He was finding her intriguing, she could tell. It was a look she had seen on his adult self more than once, when she would do something that surprised him, or showed her advanced skill in potions. "I love potions." Raven began once more. "I find them quite intriging, so many possiblities, so much power. And too many just can not understand the true magic behind it all."

"So very true, Miss?" Another eyebrow raised in question.

"Pegasus, Raven Pegasus." Raven smiled sweetly.

"Miss Pegasus."

"Call me Raven." She replied quickly. He smirked at her slightly. "And if I may, call you Severus?"

There was something about the way she said his name, it slide off her tongue and over her lips with unspoken grace. "You will be taking Potions then?" Severus asked, why trying to figure out why he would cared in the least.

Raven nodded. "What kind of teacher is this, Professor..." She bit her lip, trying to recall what Dumbledore had told them earlier.

"Slughorn." he filled in the blank for her. "He's..." Severus seemed to be mulling it over. "mediocre at best. Insuferable at worst." A frown appeared on his features._ 'Even now, a smile hardly reaches you.' _Raven thought, wishing to make it not so. "He is all about, show, and little about substance. And unless you have high-standing wizarding parents, or a pretty face..." The last seemed to come out in a bit of a sneer, "He would be hard-pressed to take notice of you. Despite obvious talent and skill."

"That's quite a shame." Raven said in a sympathetic tone. "I do not think I'll get on well with him then." Was that a slight smile trying to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"And what was the Potions professor at your previous school like?" Asked in all innocence. _'If only you knew.'_ Raven thought.

A wide grin broke out over her lips, "He is..." It was her turn to mull over the thoughts, looking for just the right words. "a strict, no nonsense kind of man." Raven began. "He has little time for foolishness, and the foolish. He is there to teach, not to make friends with the students. If he thinks you have potential, he'll push you to excell. And even if he figures you don't..." Her thoughts went to Neville, the poor boy. "He still trys to instill the facts that if one would try a bit harder, maybe they would surpise even themselves." Losing herself to her thoughts she continued. "He has no tollerance for those who think them better than others, just by mere circumstances, or for those who do not realize there is more to learning than memorizing and then regurgitating the facts without putting actual thought behind them."

"You seem...quite taken with the man." Severus said, regaurding her curiously. A slight blush crept into Raven's cheeks. "And what does the no-nosense professor think of that?"

"I will admit I am quite fond of the man, despite himself." Raven began. "He has always been one of my favorite professors." she hoped she was doing well to cover her tracks. "And as I have previously said I find potions a fascinating subject." A devilish smile crossed her lips, "As I do boys who find them thus."

Severus didn't seem sure what to make of her last statement, and worked quick to change the subject. "So, Miss Pegasus."

"Raven." she corrected him.

A corner of his lips turned upwards, and a wry smile played on his face. "Raven," he wasn't sure what it was, but the name seemed to hold some sort of fascination. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, trying despretly to remeber the cover story she and Raya had concocted. But before she could speak, the pair was interupted. A girl with long dark hair, hooded eyes, and thin lips that turned up in an arrogant smile stepped up to where they were seated. "Severus," she spoke in cool tones, pointedly ignoring Raven's presence, "So this is where you are. Rodolphus and myself were wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Bella," Severus replied, "I was just welcomeing a new Slytherin to our midsts." He continued, indicating Raven. "This is Raven Pegasus. Raven, this is Bellatrix Black." Raven did her best to offer up a polite smile, she knew well the Black family reputation, Raya once being a Black herself. "She and her sister have just arrived her from...Where was it again?"

At least Bella's interuption had served one purpose, it had given Raven the time she needed to remeber the cover story. "The Dumstrang Institute." she replied without missing a beat this time. "Our parents have recently, relocated." Said in a bit of a mysterious manner. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella is it?"

"Bellatrix, yes." The girl replied, then turned her attention back to Severus. "Will you be coming along shortly then?" She asked him, "Rodolphus, myself, Narcissa, Lucius and Rabastan have quite the evening planned."

Severus looked from Bellatrix to Raven, who had her lip caught between her teeth, in what he found a most alluring manor, as the corners of her mouth had turned down into what formed a sort of sad pout, and her blue eyes looked at him, slightly crestfallen._ 'What are you doing to me?'_ he found himself thinking, and his next words were out before he gave them much thought. "I think I will be staying here this evening Bella." A slight smile touched his lips. "After all, one should not be rude to new arrivals."

Bella scowled slightly, and without another word, she turned and stormed out of the Slytherin common room. "I don't think she's too happy with you." Raven replied a bit of a smile shining through.

"She will get over it." He began. "Now, shall we discuse some of the finer points of potion brewing?" he asked with a slight raising of an eyebrow.

"I do belive, that would be delightful."


	5. Ch4 Between Sisters

Raven rested in her dorm room, greatly missing her own private room which she was use to in her own time. At least Raya and her got to share a dorm room, despite Raya being a year older, and didn't have to share it with any other students. With parchement spread out before her, Raven held her quill in hand, and stared at offending paper, the words she wanted would not come, and she let out a sigh.

A moment later Raya burst into the room. "We've got a problem." She was brandishing a calander.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked sitting up.

"Next Sunday." Raya frowned, handing the calander to her sister. "It's a full moon."

"But...It's not suppose to be for another week after that."

"In our own time." Raya continued, "Here..." she shook her head slightly, letting out a sigh. "I've got to go and tell Dumbledore."

"Do you want me to come along?" Raven asked, feeling concerned for her sister.

Raya smiled, "It's okay, you keep working on whatever you have there. I'll be back shortly." she let out a sigh, "Hopefully with some good news."

Raven watched as her sister left the dorm room once more, feeling a bit more worried about this whole situation. It was bad enough they were twenty years in the past from their own time, at least they had each other. But now..._'Now Raya has to face the full moon.' _Raven sighed, it hadn't been that long ago that something like this wouldn't have mattered, only a couple months. But in a moment of grief over the loss of her mother, Raya had fled the safty of Hogwarts, and traveled to the states. There in the wilds of Colorado she had met up with a werewolf, and became it's victim. Raven frowned down at the calander that now sat on her bed. The three day span of the full moon seemed to stare back up at her.

Raven was still staring down at the blank paper when Raya arrived back a while later. She could tell her sister was feeling a bit better about the situation, but there still seemed to be something bothering her as well. "Spill it Miss Jacy." Raven said, slipping into their Marauding names (Shortly after Raya had returned from being bitten, she, Raven, and Raya's twin brother Ashton, spurred on by stories of the twin's adopted father, Remus Lupin, had formed their own Marauders...the Slytherin Marauders...Ashton being a wolf animagus, and Raven a coyote one).

"Well..." Raya began. "It's like this Miss Mai, I've got someplace to stay over the moon's full cycle."

"You mean, we've got a place. Don't you?" Raven asked.

"There is just one catch." Her sister began once more. "We will of course have company. As in the orginal Marauders, at the Shrieking Shack."

Raven frown. "Three nights in the company of two of the biggest prats of all history, sorry, I know Sirius was...is...your cousin and what not. A prattish acting Uncle Remus, bloody hell I'm glad he outgrew that phase, and...and..." Raven clentched her teeth together, trying to calm her nerves, "...And that bloody traitor of a rat!" she finally hissed out.

"And not being able to do a bloody thing with what we know." Raya added, sensing her sister's desire, as well as her own, coming to the surface. Nothing would make them happier than to have Peter Pettigrew out of their future, having had a couple run-ins with the rodent themselves. "You don't have to come you know."

"Yes I do." Raven replied. "You're my sister, and you need me there by your side."

Raya then smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Dad isn't as bad as he acts now, really. I got to talk to him." Raya began. "Dumbledore called him into the office so we could 'meet'." that followed by a brief laugh at the obsurbity of having to meet someone you've already met. "We talked. It didn't go overly well at first, considering. But...after a bit. It's so hard not to say something, exspecially when he asked about my dad."

Raven surpressed a small laugh. "He asked about himself did he?"

"I told him he reminded me of my dad, I couldn't help myself." Raya looked at Raven with a small smile. "It's hard being a werewolf, and James and Sirius are the only friends he has here...he can't help acting the way he does right now."

"I know." Raven offered up a small smile of her own. "And I know he grows out of it...well most of it. Thank the Gods...I don't know what I'd do without Uncle Remus. Or, the rest of my wonderful family."

"So you think your up for three nights in the company of the worlds biggest prats?" Raya asked with a laugh.

"For my sister, " Raven began, "I'd be up for anything."


	6. CH5 Assembalance of Noramalcy

Raven thought about the situation on hand as she headed of for class...'_classes...Dumbledore says we are to take classes, to keep up with our facade. It's an assembalance of normality, during a time that's anything but normal. And he insured that we'll get credit in the future, for classes in the past. Wonderful man, my foster father, of course a bit of warning we were going to be back in the past would of been nice.' _Still, a smiled crossed Raven's lips as she continued to think. _'Not that I mind the abnormality so much...it's just...an adjustment.' _She was certainly enjoying the fact that she had gotten to talk with Severus, when Professor Snape had been doing his best to avoid having to talk to her in her own time. _'Bloody stubborn man, just won't admit the truth of things.'_

The sun was shining brightly overhead. It promised to be a glorious day, the kind she would normally spend outside, as much as she could. So Raven wasn't disappointed in the least when her class schedule dictated that she go to Care for Magical Creatures. She sat on the bench, watching as the professor readied for the begining of class. Raven still had a hard time thinking of anyone else but Hagrid being the Care for Magical Creatures professor. _'Yet another adjustment' _she thought with a sigh.

"Is this seat taken?"

Raven's heart jumped to her throat and she nearly fell off her seat. Smiling she turned to look up at the boy. "No, go ahead." Severus sat down beside her. "I would of never taken you for a Care for Magical Creatures kind of guy." she quipped.

"As I am sure you are well aware," he began. "Many magical creatures are useful when it comes to the creation of many potions."

"Yes." Raven replied, still smiling. "That is something I am _fully_ aware of." One of the reasons she had chosed to take the class to begin with. Another being that by the time she was able, she had already met the majority of the creatures that resided on Hogwarts grounds...A plus coming with summer tutoring, and being the Headmaster's foster daughter.

The professor began the lecture, presenting the class with a tiny blue speckled bird in a cage. _'Not overly exciting.' _The bird remained completely silent, the professor explained that it was a trait of the jobberknoll. And that apon it's death, the bird would regurgitate backwards, every sound taht it's ever heard, in a long scream._ 'Bloody hell.' _"The feathers of the jobberknoll" the professor continued on. "Are most often used as ingredients in truth serums, and memory potions."

Raven's heart seized in her chest. 'Truth serums, and memory potions...How ironic.' Considering it was a memory potion gone awry that got her and Raya there...and it would take a truth serum to get them to tell anyone. Raven sighed, knowing she'd have to tell Severus something sooner or later...If she could only figure out what.

After class was dismissed, Raven turned to Severus. "Walk me back to the castle?" The boy seemed a bit nervous by the question, but doing his best not to show it he nodded slightly. The two of them fell into step easily, something that Raven was quite use to, as they had always managed to do so. "So what other classes do you take?"

Severus looked up from where he had his eyes on the groud as they walked. "The required of course, History of Magic," he seemed about as thrilled about that as the rest of the school, of any year. "Transfiguration, " he didn't seem entirely happy with that either, "Herbology." That he seemed a bit happier about.

"Herbology is good." Raven returned with a smile, it too was another class she enjoyed, for the same reasons as Severus did she figured, "...there is nothing like getting to know your ingredients intimatly." She smiled, a slight blush reaching her cheeks. They continued talking as they made their way back to the castle. "Well, I've got to go freshen up a bit." Raven said, standing outside the girl's lavatory, as she pushed a lock of purple hair from her face. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but refrained, simply nodded, and was on his way. Raven watched as he disappeared down the hall.

As Raven was washing her hands, and preparing to return to the school day, Raya entered the girl's room. "Afternoon Raya."

"Afternoon." She replied, then let out a sigh. "One more thing we didn't count on was brought to my attention today in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And what would that be?" Raven asked, taking note of the other girl's slightly agitated state.

"There's no wolfsbane potion." Raya stated simply looking over to her sister. "I've never had to undergo a transformation without it."

"It'll be alright Raya." Raven tried to reassure her, hugging her sister. "We'll make it through this, together."

Raya nodded. "It's so strange what we have in the future and not now. I wonder what our family and friends are doing in the future? It's crazy to think, really." Raven nodded, she had been wondering the same thing, as well as, what their presence was doing to the adults in their lives, exspecailly Professor Snape. Raya was staring at the wall, lost in thought, when she perked up a bit. "Oh wow, we're in the past, while the future is happening. Let's write a little message for our friends." She dug around in her bag, retrieving a pen and approached the wall, Raven following behind her. "What should we write?"

"How about this." Raven replied, taking the pen from her sister, and scribbled out on the wall. -Raya and Raven were here, 1977- Handing the pen back to Raya she asked, "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Raya replied with a smile. "I wonder who will find it?"

Raven shrugged. "I wonder if any of them have a clue as to what happened to us." It was Raya's turn to shrug. "I'm guessing they are probably trying to keep it as quiet as possible."

"In other words," Raya began, "the whole school knows." They both laughed as they headed out of the room, and back to the oddity that was class in the past.


	7. CH6 A Stolen Moment

Raven bounded down the stairs from the girl's dorms, she looked longingly across the room at the wall, where her private room was in her own time. She missed her room, it was odd being in the actual dorms with the other girl's going in and out of their near-by rooms. But she could survive, she didn't have much of a choice. Her eyes scanned the room, falling to the figured sitting on the couch, a grin crossed her lips.

Making her way from the stair way to the couch she leaned over the back of it next to the boy who sat there. He was immersed in a large tome, 'Potions' written across the top of each page. With a sigh, Raven continued to hang half-way over the couch, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Do you want something, Miss Pegasus?" Even as a boy, he served to drive her to wits end.

"Bloody hell!" she uttered, "It's Raven. Raaaa-van. R-A-V-E-N. Raven!"

"I know." Severus replied with an actual smile. "You are so amusing."

Raven pushed a purple lock of hair from her eyes, coming around to sit by him, a smile well in place. "Tell me that again."

"Why?" he asked a bit curious.

"Please." she paused. "Just say it."

"You are so amusing." Severus repeated, pushing another lock of hair from her eyes. "Is it really purple?"

Raven shook her head no, allowing the hair to fall back into her face. "It's black." She told him. "Like yours." Smiling, she reached out to push his hair from his face. Severus likewise made to push her locks from her eyes once again. They paused, looking at each other, both smiling.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" A slippery voice interrupted. _'Couldn't I find a time without a Malfoy' _Raven thought bitterly, as in her own time she had to deal with Draco, now, Lucius Malfoy now stood before them.

"Lucius." Severus said in acknowledgement.

"Severus." Malfoy said, then raised an eyebrow in question, "_And_?"

"This is Raven." Severus answered, although it seemed as if he'd rather not.

"Raven is it?"

"That_ is _what_ he _just told you." Raven replied coldly, pointedly ignoring the offered hand, thinking _'No way is that slimy git going to touch me.'_

Lucius did his best to recover from the obvious snub. "Well, I will see you two around. Narcissa is waiting for me, and I _mustn't_ keep Miss Black waiting." With that Lucius turned and strode out of the common room.

Raven had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and make a gagging sound. Severus regaruded her with curiousity. "You just snubbed Lucius Malfoy. He is from one of the wealthiest pureblood families."

"There are more important things." Raven replied. "Besides, I'm not here to impress that bloody git."

"Why are you here?"

"Maybe I'm here to impress you." She whispered with a smile. The two sat and talked for a while before heading off to classes for the first half of the day.

Before lunch Raven found Severus once more in the Slytherin common room, she was more than delighted, as she had plans. _'Now if I can only get him to agree to them, he's a stubborn man, I'm guessing he's a stubborn boy as well.'_ Brandishing a picnic basket before her, Raven smiled at Severus. "Fancy a picnic lunch on the grounds?" The look on his face said no, but she was determined. "_Pleeeeeeeease?_" She took on a pouty face, and attemtped to bat her eyes at the boy in front of her. It took nearly five minutes of this before she notices anything that resembled a break in Severus's resolve.

"I don't think so." He answered.

"Oh, bloody hell." Raven spat, she sat the basket down then threw herself backwards onto the couch. Severus hovered over her, smirk in place. "What?" Raven asked looking back up at him.

"You are so amusing."

"Then...Come with me." She insisted again.

"And if I tell you no?"

"I'll hang out and annoy you all day." She replied.

"I guess I have no choice then." Severus said in a resigned tone. A grin broke out across Raven's face, she jumped from the couch and into the startled boys arms.

A few minutes later found Severus Snape being practically dragged out on the school grounds. The fingers of Raven's one hand were intertwined with his, in the other, she carried the picnic basket. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He said for the third time, observing the vast ammount of students that seemed to share Raven's idea.

"It'll be fun." Raven insisted with a smile. Finding a vacant spot she spread out the blanket, and began to set out the food she'd gotten from the kitchens.

"Sure." He didn't sound convinced. "Until Potter and company show up." He continued with a frown.

"Don't think about them." Raven said, patting the blanket beside her. "Come on and sit down already." she smiled sweetly. "Besides, I think Raya has plans to keep the Marauders busy for the afternoon." Since Raya's inital talk with Remus, she had been spending more time with the four boys, wanting the chance to be around her cousin Sirius, since she had lost him in their own time. Plus delighting in time with a younger version of her adopted father.

"Marauders." Severus replied with a bit of a frown. "How_ fitting_. What does your sister see in that bunch?" he asked.

"What can I say." Raven shrugged. "She's a pirate at heart." He gave her a skeptical look, but joined her on the blanket for the lunch she had arranged.


	8. Ch7 Treasure for the Furture

Raya and Severus were both away at classes, so Raven sat alone in the Slytherin common room, lost in thought. She wondered how everyone else was doing, exspecailly Ashton. Raven knew Raya and Ashton were close, and she couldn't imagine how he was fairing without his twin. On top of that, Raven knew Christine has been giving him nothing but trouble before she and Raya had_ 'disappeared'_.

Ashton would need something to cheer him up Raven decided, and remebering the time he spent chasing the Marauders box of memories. A treasure hunt was just the thing to appeal to the pirate in him. "Now," Raven said to herself, "time to find some booty."_ 'Bloody hell...I've been hanging out with them too long.' _she thought, half-smiling, half-smirking at herself, as she went on a search for something to _'send'_ to the future.

Strolling happily through the halls Raven came across Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Good afternoon Professors." She greeted them with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be in class Miss Pegasus?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a free period." Raven replied. McGonagall seemed a bit surprised to see a Slytherin being so openly friendly twords their rivals head of house.

"Minerva." Dumbledore spoke, "This is the _one_ I told you about." He smiled at Raven. McGonagall regaurded her once more with a nod, then had some whispered words with Dumbledore before heading on her way. "So my dear." Dumbledore began, "How are you fairing through all of this?"

"Well...It's undoubtedly and adjustment." Raven replied. "And I miss my friends...but..." she let out a sigh.

"But..." Dumbledore pick up where she left off. "You are quite taken with our young Severus Snape."

"I'm quite taken with our old Professor Snape." Raven said without thinking, then a second later bit her lip, eyes going wide, she covered her mouth with her hands.

Dumbledore chuckled, Raven blushed. "And how does our old, _Professor_, did you say?" Dumebledore questioned. "Feel about that?"

Raven's head dropped, eyes falling to the floor. "He's bloody stubborn...but...I know he cares for me as well."

"And our young Severus?"

Raven lifted her head with a smile. "I'm not sure...but at least he doesn't run."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder. "So what were you up to before being interrupted by a couple of old professors."

Raven bit her lip, "Looking for somethign to send to my time?" She wasn't sure how he was going to react to that one.

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Come along with me then dear. I think I have something you are in need of." A bit shocked, Raven followed her future foster father through the halls.

Pictures are always good memories to treasure it was decided. So when Raven left Dumbledore's office she had in her possession what the Muggles called a Poloroid...Some sort of '_instant_' camera._ 'Bloody hell...I'm going to pull a Creevey!' _Raven thought momentairly with a bit of a sigh, and rolling her eyes. But after a few more minutes, she decided it might not be so bad after all.

By the time the day was pretty much over, Raven had a handful of pictures, some of which she had decided she got at great personal risk to her sanity. There had been a brief spat when Raven approached Raya and the Marauders. Somewhere along the lines, Raven declared that there wouldn't be room in the picture for both Sirius's and James's egos. But in the end, she had gotten a shot of the five of them...Peter and James on each end, Sirius and Remus in the middle, and Raya standing between the two of them. She had also managed to get a picture of Raya standing beside Emma before Coleridge came and convinced her to go somewhere with him. _'Ashton will love a picture of his sister and a young version of their mother.'_ Raven thought about that picture.

Raven also managed to frighten a first year into attempting to take some pictures for her...out of half a dozen, one came out. But she smiled down at it...Severus sat in on of the chairs in the Slytherin common room, not quite his usual dour mood, but still not impressed with the whole picture taking thing. Raven stood behind him, leaning down slightly, so her arms were drapped over his shoulders.

"What was with the Creevey act this afternoon, and what are you doing with all that stuff? Raya asked, coming across the mess that littered Raven's bed.

"Sending Ashton on a treasure hunt." She said happily. Raya looked at her questioningly. "Dumbledore already okayed it." Raven told her. "I'm going to put all this stuff together, and hide it, then give Dumbledore a letter to give to Ashton in twenty years." The girls discussed the treasure box, and other things for a little while, before Raya had to go finish some homework.

Raven reached up behind her neck, and undid the clasp to her necklace, the silver coyote danced on the end of the spinning chain. "You better take good care of this while I'm gone Ashton Lupin." she said, putting it in the box with the rest of what she had gathered. Aside from the pictures and her necklace, Raven had found a few other odds and ends, one being an 8-track tape of the Beatles. Not that it would do any good twenty years from now, the chances of finding a working player would be near impossible, but she knew Ashton liked music.

The hard part of her task done, she headed out to find a good hiding place. Raven remebered one of the high towers that she use to play in over the summers. 'Perfect' and climbing the stairs she was soon a the top of one. Carefully she chipped away some morter, just enough to slide a couple bricks out, placing the box in the wall, she slid the bricks back in place. That done, Raven returned to the Slytherin common room to write a letter that would lead her brother to the treasure box, twenty years from then.


	9. Ch8 Tossing PebblesTalking to the moon

Raven stood along the edge of the lake. She would have to talk to Severus soon, to tell him..._'Tell him what? That I'm from twenty years in the future? That I know him as an adult?' _No...she couldn't tell him that. Raven sighed, bending over to scoop up a handful of pebbles.

What _could_ she tell him? Raven let a stone fly and watched as it landed in the water, ripples spread out from the center. She would have to leave eventually...Once Dumbledore and Slughorn figured out how to reverse the magic. Another stone went flying, landing with a splash. She would have to tell him something...about not being from here, but still be vague about it...and tell him that eventually she would have to leave again as well. Raven sighed, releasing another stone.

She_ did _want to go back...to go home. Raven missed her friends, missed her foster father and mother, missed Uncle Remus...and missed Professor Snape. The stone flew far as it left her fingers, it's ripples wouldn't reach the shore. Raven was also fully aware by now what she would be leaving behind when she_ did _go home, her heart ached. She had loved Professor Snape when she got here...Delighted in the fact that she got to see his younger self...even more so that she got to talk to him. Raven sighed...Another splash. Severus didn't run from her. She was quickly seeing, not only did she love Professor Snape, the man...she loved Severus Snape, the boy. She bit her lip, willing the blasted tears that were welling up in her eyes to go away. Raven pulled back to throw another stone.

"May I inquire as to what you are going?" His voice reached her ears, and the stone slipped from her hand.

"Bloody hell, don't you _ever_ make a sound?" Raven asked turning around to face him. A smirk was firmly in place, and it made her smile. "Just tossing some stones in the lake." Severus raised an eyebrow as to question why. "It's good stress relief."

"Here for a few days, and stressed already?"

"Just have a lot on my mind." Raven answered turning back around to propel yet another stone.

"Does it help?" he asked after a few minutes.

Raven turned to face him again. "Yes." she smiled, "It does."

Severus closed the distance between the two fo them. "What...Do you do?"

"Here." Raven handed him one of the stones she had. "You take it." she said, taking one in her other hand. "And just toss it." Another pebble went flying, landing with another splash. Severus looked at her skeptically, but did as he was instructed. "See, it's easy. And you just think about something that's bothering you, put it into the rock." Raven tossed another one trough the air, "And you send the worry or frustration off with the stone." The two of them spent the rest of the next little while taking turns throwing stones into the lake, and watching the ripples. Talking while the stones flew and splashed. When it got too dark to see the waves anymore, the two made their way back to the castle.

Raven stayed behind in the common room as Severus headed off to the boys dorms, she wasn't quite ready for sleep. Although the window showed the underside of the lake, tonight the waters were still, and she could just make out the amost full silver orb that hung in the sky. Her thoughts fell once more to her time...the future from where she was now. And the one person who had proved he'd listen to her, no matter what her problem was.

_'Since the night you brought me back to the bloody castle, out of the freezing snow, you said I could always talk to you. I poured my heart out to you that night...a stranger in the woods. Little did I know then who I was pouring my heart our to. Kind of ironic if you **really** think about it._

_Where are you tonight, when I **need** to talk to someone? I bloody well know where you are...Up the stairs, this way and that, in the bloody Gryffindor common room, acting the part of bloody prat. And if I went to talk to you...you'd probably laugh in my bloody face. Nice to know you at least grow up to be a decent human being._

_Uncle Remus...What **am** I to do? Can you love and hate something at the same time? I'd be lying if I said I hated it here...but in the same instance I do. This isn't where I belong. I miss my friends, I miss my family...I think I might even miss that bloody owl of mind. Bute here...He doesn't run from me here. He doesn't turn the opposite direction when I dare to get within an inch of him. But I **know**...I **have** to leave. When they find the magic...I'll have to go home._

_Should I have stayed away from him? Would that have made things easier? Bloody hell, who am I kidding. I couldn't of stayed away from him if my life depended on it. He's going to be so mad at me...isn't he? What are we doing to your minds? Being back here, running amok. Are you all fairing well? I hope we aren't causing too much trouble._

_You keep telling me I can talk to you...I need to talk to you. I need to talk to someone. I want to go home...yet...I don't want to go home. I don't know what to tell him. I know I have to tell him something...Is it safe to him anything? Is it safe to tell him now I feel? Bloody hell...Why do I bother asking? I know bloody well I'll do it anyway. I can't help myself. Can't give up the chance that for once...**just once**...he will tell me he feels the same way._

_Is he **utterly** unbearable right now? Does he miss me? I miss him. I see him everyday I'm here...but...I still miss him. It's not really the same. It's him...and he's so utterly him. But...he's not him. Does that make any sense? Thing is...I love him either way. I love the dour, bloody agravating, stubborn as a mule Potions Master. Despite him being so difficult to deal with. And...I love him now...I love him here. He doesn't run from me...I actually get to spend some time, **real** quality time with him...Haven't been able to do that since the summer tutoring sessions. He was diffrent then...Not like during the school year...Not like here and now either...I don't know how to explain it._

_Uncle Remus...I know you can't hear me while I'm sitting here, pouring my heart out to the bloody moon. But I know, if I was there...or if you weren't such a bloody prat right now...I **know** you would listen. Suppose I should get back to the dorm, and get some sleep. You know what I miss? I miss my bloody room. **I miss all of you**.'_

With that, Raven headed up the stairs to the dorms, looking back once more on the wall, that in the future held the door to her own private room. Then continued on to the room she shared with Raya here.


	10. Ch9 Pesky Poltergeist

Raven awoke in the middle of the night with a growling stomach. "Food...need foo." she muttered. In the dark she slid from her bed, threw her robes on over her dressing down, and slipped out of the dorms, through the common room, and headed for the kitchens.

A bit later, loaded down with a tray of goodies from the over-eager house elves, Raven headed back twords the dungeons. She was almost back to the common room when a familiar sound chilled her to the bone. 'PEEVES!' Terror clutched at her heart, and before Raven could form a plan of escape...There was the poltergeist floating before her. "Bloody hell." she whispered, frozen in place. Peeves rushed at Raven, causing the girl to drop the tray she had been carrying. It had been thus since Raven was twelve, Peeves had the ability to frighten the girl beyond thought.

"Oooooooh...A live one!" Peeves looked absolutely delighted. Raven at the other end of the scale, _utterly _horrified, which just served to fuel the poltergeist's excitement.

"Noooo." Raven tried backing away. It was too late though. Peeves had found an easy mark, and went to work. He tossed the scattered food stuffs at Raven, and started chanting some crude verses. With a deep breath, Raven steadied herself enough to make a break for it. Peeves chased after her. A few moments later she threw herself through the Syltherin common room door.

Inside, Raven leaned up against the door, heart racing, body shaking. 'Where to go...where to go.' She knew of only one person who could aleviate the fear Peeves inflicted her with. Raven crept silently into the boys dorm room. Only one bed had it's curtains drawn shut. Glancing around, Raven realized _that_ was her destination. Pushing the curtain aside, the figure in the bed stirred. "Severus." the word was barely audible.

"Raven?" he asked sleepily, then grabbing the wand from the nightstand. "Lumous." In the wan light from the wand Severus could see where here tears had slid down her face, emphasized by her smeared eyeliner. She was still shaking, "What's happened?" Severus asked, pushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Just hold me." she whispered, throwing herself into his arms. Ackwardly Severus wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to soothe the frightened Raven. Snuggling close to him, she told him about her run-in with Peeves. Head resting on Severus's shoulder, Raven drifted off to sleep. After a bit, he too relaxed, extinguishing the light from his wand, and enjoying the closeness of the girl. Holding her in his arms, he fell asleep as well.

-In The Morning-

"Severus isn't awake yet?" Lucius asked unbelieving.

"Seems not." Coleridge answered. "His curtains was still drawn when I looked in a moment ago."

"Well let's go wake sleeping beauty up." Lucius replied with a sneer, and the two boys headed back up to the boys dorms.

"Told you he still had the curtain drawn." Coleridge said, pointing twords the bed.

"Well, we can fix that." Lucius countered, reaching out to pull the curtain aside.

Both boys faces registered shock. Severus half-laying, half-sitting was very much awake, with a still sleeping Raven in his arms. He smirked, enjoying their utter astonishment. "Go away." he hissed at them. Once they regained theri composures, the two startled boys turned and left the dorm room, still in a bit of a daze.

He hadn't intended for anyone to find her there, but he also couldn't stand the thought of disturbing her. Severus sighed, deciding he'd best wake her and send her on her way, otherwise, once Lucius and Coleridge regained what passed for their senses, they would most likely try to turn this into a peep show, and charge admission. "Raven." Severus whispered in her ear. "Raven."

"Just a few more minutes." she mumbled back sleepily.

"Raven, time to get up. Lucius and Coleridge already caught you in here." he continued. "You should go before they bring back a squad of gawking idiots."

Raven sat up with a sleepy smile. "Thank you Severus." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." Raven slipped from the bed, and snuck back out of the boys dorms.


	11. Ch10 I Swear he's Asking for it

Raven had accompained Raya to the Great Hall, in an attempt to 'play nice' with the Marauders. Things were actually going fairly well until Sirius and James turned the conversation twords how Raven had been 'wasting' her time. That led to yet another scene where Raven and Sirius were are each others throats.

"Still, despite your taste in men, I can't help but find you an enchanting creature." Sirius smirked.

"I'll bloody well show you enchanting!" Raven spat. The next words from her lips were harsh hissing sounds.

Raya's eyes went wide in surprise, and she put a restraining hand on her sister's shoulder. "Raven, **_no_**!" She shook her a bit to bring her back out of the trance that the girl had begun to enter.

Raven's hand went to ther head in an attempt to alleviate the distant drumming sound thta had been creeping up on her. "Uhh...Sorry." she mumbled. "He's just so bloody agravating." Not exactly sure what was going on, Sirius was still taking pleasure in Raven's agitated state. Raven decided it was best to remove herself from the situation, and turned to leave.

Sirius on the other hand couldn't resist one more parting shot. "Come on now, I have to be more entertaining that that git Severus." _'Bingo' _he thought, as Raven stopped in her tracks. "Then again, from what I've heard..." She turned to glare at him. "Lucius and Coleridge found you in his bed this morning."

"**_Nothing_** happened." Raven said through clentched teeth.

"What Snivelly not up for the job?" Sirius chuckled.

"Unlike _you_, Severus is a gentleman." Raven growled back.

"I can show you a real gentleman."

"Bloody hell! Go shag a werewolf!" Raven hissed. Sirius's next comeback stalled on his lips, and he paled. A smirk crossed Raven's lips. "What? The great Sirius Black finaly at a loss for words?" And with that, she turned her back on him, and strode out of the Great Hall.

Raven sat on a bench in the garden, attempting to enjoy the warm weather, but her mind and thoughts wouldn't allow for it. Try as she did to push them away, the reality of what she had thought about doing, _'No, what I started to do' _kept rushing to the surface.

In all reality, Raven wasn't sure how the enchantment worked. It had been an accident before, her getting lost in dance and the serpent's song. _This_ time...she had been going to try purposefully. A shudder ran through her. _'How could I? What would of happened if Raya hadn't stopped me?'_ In her own time while singing the serpent's song, she had managed to send Draco Malfoy into a trance. The boy had lost three days worth of memories by the time they had figured out how to revive him. It still plagued Raven that she had done such a thing, even if it hadn't been on purpose.

Granted, Sirius had been acting the part of prat, and he had no right to harass her about Snape...And she couldn't stand one more 'enchanting creature' remark. _'But it's not as if he knows...he's just an idiotic git.'_ Raven dropped her head, covering her face with her hands. _This_, she decided, was proof she didn't belong here. She needed to be somewhere she could learn about her powers. _'But where is that?'_ Raya had realized what she was going to do, and thankfully had stopped her. The boys...they were clueless. _'At this point' _Raven bit her lip. _'Uncle Remus'. _Did he have this memory? He was standing right there. Did he know now, what she had been about to do then? _'I'm so sorry.'_

"You seem awfully quite." Raven bit her lip...could she face him today? She felt as if she didn't deserve to be around people. She didn't feel like she deserved to be around him. "I haven't seen you since this morning. Since you went with your sister to make nice with Potter, Black, and those other two." Was that a bit of a hurt tone? _'Bloody hell, I've messed this up too.'_

"Severus." her voice wavered. "I..." she bit her lip.

"Something is wrong." The hurt tone replaced by one laced with anger. "What did they do to you?"

Raven took a deep breath, and looked up. "Despite Sirius's normal prattish behaviour. _They_ did nothing." She bit her lip again. "It was _me_. Rather, I _almost_ did something." Severus looked at her questioningly. Raven's stomach lurched, remebering the look on Professor Snape's face in Dumbledore's office, after the encounter with Malfoy. "I have this...inate power." Raven began. "It's like some form of mental enchantment. But I'm not sure how it works. Or for sure how to control it." It felt good just to blurt it out.

"Well if it deals with matters of the mind." Severus began, "I don't think you should allow yourself to become so upset." He looked at her with almost a smile. "I do not believe that lost has one between the four of them." Raven smiled. "There, that is better."

"Thanks." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I really hate to leave, but I've got to go meet up with Raya." He nodded, and Raven headed off to meet up with her sister.


	12. Ch11 Under the Full Moon

Raven and Raya prepared for the night. They would be sneaking out of the Slytherin common room, and meeting up with the Marauders. Raya had gotten to know them over the last few days, and they we pretty at ease with one another. Raven on the other hand still held her own share of doubts about the next three evenings. Tonight the girls would be heading to the Shrieking Shack, the moon was soon to rise, full and bright, tonight Raya and Remus would both transform into werewolves.

With things set the two girls slipped from the dorm room and down the stairs. They were almost to the exit of the common room when a whispered voice caught their attention. "Raven." The sound plunged her soul into the very abyss, how was she going to explain this one. "Mind explaining where you are off to?"

Raven turned eyes pleading, "Severus." She indicated for Raya to wait as she made her way to the boy. "Please don't say anything to anyone. Or be upset with me. I have to go somewhere with my sister, it's very important." she bit her lip.

"You are going to bit a hole through that someday." Severus replied with a frown.

A small smile crept onto her lips. "You're probably right. Don't tell?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a prefect, it's not my job to keep an eye on wayward children." he replied. "Just don't get caught." Raven could almost feel the desire to add 'be careful' to that list, and couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips at the remark about it not being his job to keep and eye on wayward children. _'Perhaps not now, but it will be.' _she thought.

Raven kissed his cheek quickly, a smile on her lips, mad bigger by the surprised look in the boys eyes. "Thank you Severus. I'll see you later, I promise." Then she turned and joined Raya, leaving the common room behind.

The girls meet up with the Marauders just outside the castle, and headed off twords the Whomping Willow. Raven and Raya trailed behind catching bits and pieces of the boys conversation._ 'Uncle Remus, you look so rough tonight.' _Raven thought, a bit of worry touching her, although she knew he would be okay, since he was still very much alive in her own time. Though what the girls picked up disheartened them, someone had jumped Remus earlier that day, they didn't seem to know who are why though.

Raven couldn't help but wish she had snuck into Slughorns office and nicked the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. _'It was really too late by the time I realized the moon was so close.' _she thought bitterly _'And the lack of it's invention at this time, I'm sure they wouldn't have trusted me.'_ Remus was having a rough time, the attack prior to transformation bring up a memory that had been locked away. _'Better left locked away.' _Raven thought overhearing the horror.

Raya had taken her sister's hand and was now squeezing it tightly. Raven knew she wanted to go and help the man she knew as her adopted father in the furture, but this was something she couldn't intrude apon. Plus, this would be Raya's first transformation without the aid of the Wolfsbane.

The moon rose, indicating for those present to change their forms as well. The werewolves were wracked with the first painful spasims of the changing, and the remaining four beings changed from humans, into their own animal forms. Raven's amber coyote eyes stared helplessly, watching as her werewolf sister, chewed at her own white fur, blood staining it. After a little bit of the assmebled 'animals/werewolves' getting use to each others presence they settled into an uneasy slumber.

Coyote/Raven dozed for a while, beside her sister, doing her best to be a ressuring comfort just by being there. Something then moved just out of muzzle reach, causing her to regain a degree of awakeness...it moved again, brushed against her nose. She tried to ignore it, but it did it again, she snapped, a squeal echoed through the room, and the rat scurried away frp, jer om tje direction of the big black dog that was now on all fours. _'Was that an attempt at trying to look menacing?' _The big black dog stared down at her, she too got on all fours, narrowing her yellow eyes at him, then pointedly looked over to where her sister lay sleeping, looked back at him, and shook her head no. The big black dog looked over to where the rat was, and then back at her. If a smirk could register on a dogs face, she was sure there was one there, and he nodded. It was an uneasy truce...but a truce none-the-less. With that the animals settled back in to sleep the rest of the night.

The next morning the group walked back to the castle in the early hours. Raven whispered to Raya about the biting incident last night, causing the girl to laugh, happy that something got done, despite him living through it.

"You must admit Raven," Sirius began, "That was a bit more fun than being hold up in the castle with Sniv...er...Severus." he corrected himself at Raven's glare.

"Oh yeah, a pleasure." Raven quipped. "Between Peter squeaking in my ear, James hooves echoing through the room, werewolves in stereo." she reached up to scratch the back of her neck. "And I think you have me bloody fleas." Raven finished with a smirk.

"She...she bit me." Peter whined from the other side of the group.

"Keep that bloody tail to yourself, and you wouldn't get bit." Raven returned.

"Is it not possible for you to get along with_ all _of us at once?" Remus returned.

"Nope." Raven flashed him a wicked grin. "Part of my amusing charm." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, if you will excuse me." she began, "Raya, I will see you later. I'm going to find Severus." With that she skipped ahead of the group.

"You're bloody hopeless you know." Sirius called after her.

"And you're still a bloody prat." Raven called back, but in a more pleasant tone that it had been the past week."


	13. Ch 12 Partial Truth and Feelings

The the early morning hours, after the full moon, the five students made their way back to the castle. Raven whispered to Raya about the biting incident, causing the other girl to laugh, happy that something got done, despite him living through it. "You must admit Raven," Sirius began, "that was a bit more fun that being hold up in the castle with Sniv...er...Severus." He corrected himself at Raven's cold glare.

"Oh yeah, a pleasure." Raven quipped. "Between Peter squeaking in my ear, James's hooves echoing through the room, werewolves in stereo." She reached up and scratched the back of her neck. "And I think you have me bloody fleas." Raven finished with a smirk.

"She...she bit me." Peter whined from the other side of the group.

"Keep that bloody tail to yourself, and you wouldn't get bit." Raven returned.

Remus walked along, shaking his head slightly. "Is it not possible for you to get along with _all _of us at once?"

"Nope." Raven flashed him a wicked grin. "Part of my amusing charm." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, if you will excuse me." She began once more, "Raya, I will see you later. I'm going to go find Severus." With that, she skipped ahead of the group.

"You're bloody hopeless you know." Sirius called after her.

"And you're still a bloody prat." Raven called back, but in a more pleasant tone that it had been the past week.

On her way back to the castle, Raven's thoughts plagued her. She knew she had to tell Severus the truth, or some of it. That eventually she would have to leave again. But even above that, she wanted to tell him of her feelings. Raven wanted him to know...She needed him to know.

Severus was sitting on the couch in the common room when she approached. Raven stood there for a moment, quiet. "What is it?" He asked without even looking up from his book.

"Do you know me that well?" Raven asked in return.

He looked up from the tome on his lap. "It would seem that I do."

"Can we go somewhere more..._private_?" She asked.

Severus put his book aside and stood up. "Where would you suggest?"

Raven bit her lip and swallowed hard, the butterflies in her stomach flying full force. "Your room perhaps?" He nodded his agreement, and led the way.

Once in the boys dorm, they sat down on his bed, just looking at each other for a moment. "Well, what is it?" Severus finaly asked.

"You now I'm not exactly from here," again she bit into her lip. "Raya and I. We were in a magical accident of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"There was an explosion...and we...we were took from where we are suppose to be. And brought here." Raven explained.

"And?" He sensed there was more.

"They...Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Slughorn." Raven let out a sigh, "they are working on reversing the magick." She looked at him intently.

"And you will have to go back." Severus finished her thought, to which she nodded. "Let's not think about that right now." He said, then spoke again. "There is something else, isn't there?"

Raven smiled, despite the continuous fluttering inside her stomach. "I..." she licked her lips, and chewed on them nervously. Severus watched, almost entranced. There was something about her. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching for her hands, sensing her unease.

Raven looked up into his ebon eyes, her heart ached, she had to tell him, she had to. "I love you." Shock and surprise registered on the young boys face. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Raven put her fingers to his lips. "Don't worry about saying it." She whispered. "I know I've given you alot to think about." She paused looking at him, then smiled. "When you're ready, and only when you know it's true."

She slid her fingers from his lips, across his cheek, down to his neck, and pulled him closer to her. Stomach tied in knots, she did what she had been dying to do since Valentine's day (_20 years from then.)._ Her lips touched his in a feverant kiss. One which he eagerly responded to. Raven's head spun with a strange excitement, leaning back, she pulled him with her. "Severus." She whispered, he pulled back, hovering over her, looking down into her colbolt eyes, surprise still in his own. _When will I learn just to keep my bloody mouth shut._ Raven thought, _Well, at least he isn't running this time_.

"Not until I can tell you." Severus said intently. Raven smiled up at him, if it was possible, she thought she loved him even more.

"I guess I should go then."

"Perhaps you should." He said looking down at her still, a smirk coming to his lips. "Before I change my mind." Severus sat up, as did Raven, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and hurried out of the dorm room.


End file.
